


reflection

by DescendantQueen



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Menma talks to his good alternate self.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954495
Kudos: 13





	reflection

Uzumaki Menma just laid in the water as he turned to look at his alternate self, Uzumaki Naruto. His alternate self had a stupid grin on his face as Menma had his usual scowl on his. 

Uzumaki Naruto feared becoming a monster while Uzumaki Menma wanted to be a monster. 

Uzumaki Naruto wanted friends while Uzumaki Menma didn't care for other people. 

Uzumaki Naruto had yellow hair while Uzumaki Menma had black hair. 

Uzumaki Naruto's whiskers were tamed while Uzumaki Menma's whiskers were feral. 

Uzumaki Naruto was someone that could be looked up to while Uzumaki Menma was someone to be hunted down like an animal. 

Uzumaki Menma knew that he wasn't a good guy but being forced to look at his alternate self, who was a ball of sunshine made him feel that he was an even more terrible person. 

However, despite that Uzumaki Naruto was a ball of sunshine, he still suffered the way Uzumaki Menma did and neither of them wished that pain onto anyone else, because they knew that only them could bear the harsh burden that they carry. 

It was just that Uzumaki Menma lashed out violently while Uzumaki Naruto used pranks as his way of getting attention. 

"Hey?" Menma called out to Naruto and the blonde-haired teen looked over at his evil alternate self. 

"What?" He asked the black-haired teen. 

"Don't ever forget me." He begged for someone to remember him and he begged his good alternate self to not forget him. He wanted someone to remember him, even if he was evil. 

"I won't. That's a promise of a lifetime." Naruto spoke his trademark phrase for making and keeping a promise. "You've taught me more about myself. I can't forget you because I'll be forgetting that and it'll be bad on my part." Naruto spoke to Menma and the boy laughed at Naruto's words. 

"You're such a sap but that's why I'm glad you're a much better person than I am." Menma spoke as Naruto turned back to look at his alternate self. "You're so much better than me in personality and friends. Don't lose that." Menma tells Naruto and the blonde-haired boy nodded his head. 

"I won't. I cherish my friends." He responded to him. Menma didn't say anything more. He just slowly let sleep take him over as he had became very tired all of the sudden. 


End file.
